Velaria
Velaria is a wizarding city, heavily based in arcane study and practice. Geography Velaria is situated in the Shatterpeak mountain range, in the western part of Vortigen. Built around, between, and in various mountains, some say the setting just as fantastic as the magic that goes on there. Goverment Law Velaria is run by the Council of Nine, made up of Arch-Magus Norixius and the eight Kadir, the heads of the eight Colleges of magic in the city, each specialising in a different tradition. They create and enact laws, as well as discussing matters of state and developments in research. The treaty between Velaria and Vortigen is called the Leyline Accord. Due to it Velaria follows some similar laws, and are required to aid Vortigen in specific ways (see Trade and Defences sections). Order Law enforcement in Velaria is applied by two groups; the Constabulary and the Adept. The Constabulary is the police force on the street, keeping the peace. They're trained in the arcane arts (and defence against it) more than other country's city guard, but their responsibilities are the same. The Adepts are each specialists in particular fields of magic - Conjurer Adepts, Evoker Adepts, and so on. When an incident related to a particular field arises, such as rogue animated objects and explosive glyphs, Adepts best suited to the task are sent to deal with it. They're fewer in number than the Constables, but better trained. There's some conflict between the Constabulary and the Adepts, but it's more of a friendly rivalry than anything serious. When raids on organised crime occur, the squads usually consist of one or two Adepts and 6 Constables. Crime Crime in Velaria is, naturally, usually magic related. It includes (but is not limited to) the smuggling of magical goods and ingredients, ingredient counter fitting, and performance of illegal rituals. This doesn't include Necromancy, which is allowed under strict oversight by the Adepts. Examples of illegal rituals include demon summoning, enchantment without consent, and blood magic. Daniel learnt the name of one criminal organisation in the city, the Crystal Cabal, from Alwin. Trade Velaria does most of it's trade with Vortigen, as part of the Leyline Accord. Velaria imports additional food and raw materials from Vortigen, and send back magical objects, scrolls, and sometimes Adepts, to aid the Empress both at war and at home. On special circumstances the Council of Nine do organise trade with other countries, provincially Adipat, due to it's bustling markets. This is allowed in the Accord, and has been encouraged by the new Empress. However, they are specifically barred from trading with Y'Varis, due to the icy hostilities between it and Vortigen. Defences Velaria doesn't have a standing army, as they aren't a warring nation. If ever invaded they have two forms of immediate defence (excluding Vortigen intervention); The first is the Constabulary and Adepts, who would defend the city if under attack and organise evacuation efforts. Due to many damaging spells covering wide areas, it's even more important to get civilians to safety than in a normal battle. Secondly, the city has it's own magical defenses. Most magic schools and shops have their own defenses, and it's also all but certain that there are city wide defences. It's not publicly known what they are, but there are all sorts of rumours; a huge magical barrier, the weather itself attacking invaders, golems hidden away in the mountains... any or all of these could be true. The Leyline Accord also has a defense clause; Velaria aids Vortigen with magical weapons and spellcasters during there wars, while Vortigen must intervene if Velaria is ever attacked. History Founding Velaria was founded by five wizards known as the "Alkadir", which is where the Kadir title used today come from. A conflux of three leylines is very rare, and the Alkadir wanted to study it's effects on the natural landscape and their own magic. As they set up their homes and studies, they wrote to their colleagues and apprentices about their findings, asking them to come themselves. This flow of people and need for resources led to the development of a town, which grew into the present day city. Pre-Tharos Before Tharos began his conquest, there were no strict borders between any country, as it was more of a broad term. Velaria tended to keep to itself due to being hidden in the mountains; other nations knew it existed, but didn't interact with it. This period saw the rise of the Colleges, eight schools that each teach a different school of magic. The heads of each school are the Kadir. The position of Arch-Magus and the Council of Nine were also created in this period. During this time a fair amount of Velaria's magical power was creating food, to supplement the relatively small farms, to support the population. Tharos' Conquest and Reign During his conquest, Tharos did not attack Velaria. He understood he could win with his sheer numbers, but it would be a severe loss of life on both sides for little gain, as Velaria's real value was in it's people and their magic. it was during Tharos' reign that Arch-mage Norixius attained his title. Instead, he proposed a treaty between the two countries, the Leyline Accord. It included a defense agreements, support between the two nations. The most important part was that Vortigen would send food to Velaria. This allowed all those whose job had been creating food to pursue their own interests, leading to a boom of development and research. Smaller schools popped up; not large enough to challenge the Colleges, but willing to accept most students who couldn't get though the Colleges' difficult entry exams. It also led to the introduction of other arcane traditions, to different degrees of welcome. An academy for Bladesingers, the ancient elven art, was opened to those with a focus on martial fighting. Similarly, a school for War Wizards was also opened, with it's students either joining the Vortigen army or adventuring after their reaching. Though they aren't as powerful or prominent as the Colleges, they've both received praise and many students. One new institution that hasn't been as popular, especially with the Kadir, is the Izzet League. It's a guild of artificers and inventors. They would call themselves passionate, while the Kadir would call them reckless. Izzet mages experiment rapidly, always moving from one invention to the next. If an invention works, it's a success. If it fails, they either turn it into another invention or work on start something else entirely. This constant experimentation does lead to various risks and consequences, such explosions, attendants tied to uncontrolled jet packs, and the sky turning orange to name a few. Post Tharos The Accord still stands after Tharos' death. The Empress has encouraged Velaria to trade with other countries, and more people have been applying for visas to visit the city. Notable Locations The Kadir Spire The Kadir Spire is a tall spire built into the side of a mountain, reaching to the mountains peak. It serves as the Arch-Magus' home and study, as well as the Council of Nine's meeting place. The Colleges Many different schools and academies exist in the city, but the Colleges are the most prestigious. They have the best resources and teachers, with a Kadir as the headmaster of each one. They're where most students aspire to go to, and have the hardest entrance exams. Inhabitants Almost all of Velaria's population are magic users in some way. The majority are wizards, with some sorcerors. There are a few warlocks and bards, as well as a couple of clerics dedicated to Gwydion. The population is varied. Humans and elves are commonplace, but there are numerous dragonborn. In fact, Velaria has the largest number of dragonborn in Panabura, when compared to other cities. The city's arcane focus brings people of many different races, but some of the usually rare ones found here include gnomes, goblins and vedalken. Culture Fashion Due to the way Velaria draws people in, the fashions seen on the street are varied. This is only compounded by the Colleges having different colour schemes and motifs. College members will often wear their College dress when out to show their status, and each member has a College seal with the corresponding symbol on. Capes and cowls are commonplace for both sexes, especially given the slightly chilly mountain climate. Furs or fur-lined clothing are also commonly worn. Jewellery is highly prized in the city, as it can serve both an aesthetic function and an arcane one, and as such are worn by members of both sex, as long as one can afford it. There are multiple jewellery shops spread around the city, both mundane and magical, which sell headbands, rings, tiaras, necklaces. The Izzet League are an exception to this rule. Their fashion is themed around their brass and bronze apparatus, which have various valves and coils. They wear crimson and blue clothes, often with brass motifs like furnace doors, clasps, or curved "bell" shapes. Many experimenters also wear goggles. Religion The only established religion in Velaria is to Gwydion, the Goddess of Magic. A temple to her, Gwydion's Study, also functions as the city's largest library. Only a few citizens are dedicated to her service, but all appreciate her over gods. Festivals and Celebrations Due to their isolation, Velaria doesn't celebrate all five of the "main" holidays celebrated in the rest of Panabura. They only celebrate Frostfair and The Flame Lighting. Each year the founding of the city is celebrated on Alkadir Day, which runs for a week from the 7th to the 14th of Harpenoth. Festivities take place throughout the city, but the main event is the Inter-College Tournament, where one "Challenger" from each College's current student body compete in a knock-out combat tournament for a grand prize. The Colleges have tournaments to decide their Champion during the first 5 days, which are open to the public. The 6th day is a day of rest, where the Champion's can recuperate. It also allows them to study the other Champion's strengths and weakness from their tournaments. The Inter-College tournament takes place on the 7th day, the 14th of Harpenoth. The prize changes each year, but that's never the main reason to enter. It's a matter of prestige - the Challengers are often hounded for jobs and places once they graduate, and it's the greatest advertisement for each College. Notes The Izzet League are taken from the Ravnica setting in Magic the Gathering. It's slightly adapted for our world, but much of it comes from the "Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica" book, published by Wizards of the Coast.